Love changes you (for better or worse)
by Originally-lying-hybrids
Summary: This is a story about two characters from the originals which are a great ship in my mind and this is my first story so I'm sorry if it is a little short. This chapter is about how Davina finally finds a way to control her magic and how rebekah is having second thoughts in going along with marcel and helping him plot against her own brother klaus.
1. Love helps

_ Sits in her room and wonders about when she will finally be free to do whatever she wishes and be who she wants to be. hears a knock on the door. _

**"Elijah~ Davina **

**Hello love ~ elijah **

**what are you doing here**

**i am here with another page from my mothers book to help you with your magic **

**yay**

suddenly a gush of read appears on her already roses cheeks and enlightens her mood.

**So what's the spell**

**Its a forgetting spell if u perfect it u can make anyone, even an original vampire, forget what you want them to forget. **

**Wow thats so amazing thank you **

Davina was really excited to get a new spell to work on and to distract her from the boredom of her rooftop home in which nobody but her elijah and Marcel could go into while Elijah had a completely different motive. He wanted Davina to perfect the spell so she could remove the memories of the wrongs he has done from his brothers mind. Elijah had felt guilt over what he did to klaus for a long time now and he wanted him to forget everything do they could become a family again and his brothers hatred for him would come to an end but Elijah new deep down he would never forget what he did to his brother and as always and forever family guilt was going on Rebekah was feeling very very guilty of letting klaus get away without telling him what Marcel had in plan for him.

**Do you think this is right ~ Rebekah **

**What ~ Marcel**

**What we are planning against klaus. I mean he deserves it but we are family and he was like a big brother to you when you were growing up and he saved you from being enslaved. **

**I know of the great things klaus Mikaelsson has done for me but he has done many many uncountable bad things for which he ought to be punished for. **

**Would it hurt to give him one last chance **

**Rebekah stop it! Stop thinking about giving him chances there is no changing him. **

_vampire speeds away without saying anything_

To take his mind off his brother elijah goes to check on Davina and finds her crying on her bed. He asks her whats wrong and she explains to him that no matter how much she tries she can not do the spell and she has been trying for hours now. He strokes her back and comforts her.

**Don't worry love, we will fix it all I am sure you will be able to perfect the spell now can I see a smile on that pretty face. **

Davina starts blushing do hard and just with a few words from Elijah she is her cheery happy and bubbly self again. They talked and talked for about half an hour and Davina didn't realize that she was falling for elijah every second a word came out of his beautiful lips that she would stare at and smile at even though she didn't know what the hell he was talking about and suddenly she gets an impulse and _KISSES ELIJAH. Elijah kisses back. A_nd suddenly they are both smiling and looking into each others sparkling eyes. Suddenly they here footsteps and the whole mood is shattered elijah goes into the coffin which is still lying on Davina's bedroom floor.

**Hi my little which how is the magic in my town looking. **

**Its quiet there is no magic happening at the moment. **

**Good.**

_Walks out of there. _

As soon as Marcel leaves elijah comes out of the box.

**Why don't you try that new spell I gave you love, I know you are tired but I would like to see you do it. **

**Ok but don't get your hopes up **

Davina does the spell and perfects it. She is very happy and she realizes the key to controlling her magic was here all along.

HER LOVE FOR ELILAH...


	2. The petrova intervention

Things were going great between Davina and Elijah. Everyday he would hold her hand while she would practuse more and more spells to perfection and after each spell they would feel a magical moment where they would kiss and argue about who is more beautifuL.

Meanwhile things were not going well with Marcel and Rebekah they both missed each other so much because they were in love with each other but rebekah had chosen to stick with her own blood since no matter how much she wanted to deny it she loved klaus mostly because he was her family and also cause she knows in her heart that everything klaus did to her was don't to protect her in his own ways. Marcel realised that he loved rebekah to much to let her go just because f some hatred so he forgot about his plan to destroy klaus and focused on his love for rebekah so he bought a beautiful boquet of flowers and rushed over to the mikaelson original house where rebekah was more than surprised to see him and she slammed the door at his face.

**come on love please open the door I have something to say to you. I love you too much to let you go so I have abandoned my plans to have Davina destroy klaus and be with you please open the door ~marcel**

**Really, but you hate klaus ~rebekah**

**i know but I love you more than I hate klaus and it would be really amazing if you forgave me and got back together with me I would be the happiest person in the world because I really triky love you rebekah more than before and more than you will imagine and I am not going to loose you again I can't loose you again please forgive me love ~marcel**

***tears up* yes ofcourse I forgive you I love you too. ~rebekah**

**Oh don't fool yourself little old girl ~ashley. **

**I have had it to this with you annoying petrova doppelgänger's. who are you and why are you here. ~rebekah**

**I am here for marcel cause just 2 months ago he proposed to me and my parents took me away now I guess he's moved on. Wow I really thought you changed Marcel I can't believe you are cheating on me with this blonde trash. ~ashley**

***starts speaking but still shocked at seeing ashley* I did love you but your parents would have never let you marry me they want you to marry the other doppelgänger line and fulfil your destiny and I respect that I never stopped loving you Ashely ~marcel**

**w-w-what you just told me that you wanted to spend your life with me I guess you were imagining her *starts crying* you petrovas have a way of ruining everyone's life *snaps her neck and vs away*~rebekah **

while things were going really bad with marcel and rebekah he chose to stay with ashley and laid her gently next to the fire. It was going well with Davina and elijah when suddenly another petrova shows up at elijah door whole they were having one more of they're magical moments as Davina perfected the fixing broken objects spell.

**elijah ~Katherine. **

**Katerina ~Elijah**

**I just I bye ~Katherine. **

**Katerina wait ~Elijah**

**What elijah obviously you don't live me anymore so I have no reason to stay here I just came to tell you that I was dying and the oldest which ever quetsia saved my life and we can be together forever like it was ment to be but you've already found someone else to spend your life with so give me one reason why I shouldn't go away right now ~Katherine **

**what is going on elijah and who is she ~Davina **

**she is katerine petrova and we used to be in live with each other. ~elijah **

**wow now it's used to be I should just leave by elijah *vs away*~Katherine **

**wait katerina wait *vs away after her leaving Davina behind*~elijah**

**i thought you guys used to *starts becoming really really sad***

whlie all this drama is happening with the doppelgangers originals and they're lovers klaus finds out about the two Petrovas in town and remembers what his mother told him in the past saying that if you have three doppelgänger together in one room and get a witch to perform a spell you will become a witch. So klaus kidnaps the two doppelgänger ashley when marcel is gone to get her some blood and Katherine when she is running away. He puts them in an underground cave where they won't be able to get out. The he gets Davina who was heartbroken so she didn't even put up a fight and he heads off to mystic falls to get elena. And then he will be the most powerful creature in the world a TRYBRID a witch a vampire and a hybrid and now even the hybrids like Tyler will shiver at the sound of his mention and there will be terror on the world and he will rule but little does he know that his plans will change the minute he steps into mystic falls and it all has something to do will a beautiful blonde vampire CAROLINE...


End file.
